


Wizard Butler

by Blihioma



Series: Nuits du FoF [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Butlers, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: 94e Edition - Harry remonte le temps pour arrêter Voldemort, empêcher les guerres et les morts, quitte à se sacrifier et à sacrifier sa vie. Hermione dirait que c'est son problème de "Syndrome du Héros" qui ressort, mais Hermione n'est plus là. Ni les autres d'ailleurs. Il ne lui reste personne... Pourtant sa malchance est au rendez-vous car il atterrit dans le passé avec un siècle d'avance...





	1. Thème 1 : Expression

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Les personnages de Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji et le manga sont à Yana Toboso.

 **Rating** **:**  K

 **Genre** **:**  Romance

 **Pairing** **:**  Vincent Phantomhive x Harry Potter

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 94ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Expression". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Vincent et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

**°0o0°**

_**Prendre goût à une vie** _

**…**

Lorsqu'il passa devant le grand miroir du Hall ce jour-là, il s'attarda un instant pour se détailler. Ou plutôt détailler son visage. Quelques mèches plus longues que les autres étaient attachés sur sa nuque avec un ruban de soie. Ses yeux verts se trouvaient toujours cachés derrière l'épaisses monture métallique de ses lunettes, mais celles-ci étaient de meilleure facture que la paire ramassée à la va-vite par sa Tante Pétunia, et mainte fois rafistolée.

Ses traits n'avaient plus aucune once de signe d'enfance, ils avaient continué à se durcirent au fil des années, lui donnant des pommettes hautes, une mâchoire prononcée et un menton légèrement pointu. Quelques cicatrices presqu'invisibles jouaient à cache-cache sur son visage, il les retraça une à une, celle au coin de sa mâchoire, celle sur l'arcade de son sourcil droit, celle qui se voyait le moins barrant sa bouche pulpeuse et descendant jusqu'au côté de son menton, et puis la célèbre en forme d'éclair sur son front… Enfin, celle qui sera célèbre dans un centenaire…

Après la guerre, Harry n'avait plus personne pour lui. Ses amis étaient morts, comme tout ce qui pouvait se rapprocher de près ou de loin à une famille pour lui. Sa maison, Poudlard, n'était plus qu'une ruine au flux magique instable. Il faudrait des centaines et des centaines d'années pour qu'on puisse penser à reconstruire le château et à l'habiter de nouveau. Il avait tenté de faire son chemin dans ce monde insipide et il s'était retrouvé à travailler au Département des Mystères.

Pour se rattacher à son passé, il s'était mis à étudier le Voile, même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais retrouver son parrain, la tapisserie des Black avait datée sa mort au moment où il l'avait traversé… Mais le voir tous les jours lui donnait encore l'impression d'être à l'école, ce jour où il était entré dans au Ministère pour trouver cette maudite prophétie. Puis un jour, Kingsley était venu le voir. Il n'était plus qu'une loque humaine à peine vivante. Il avait maigri à un point alarmant et son regard vide avait perdu toute intensité. Le Ministre et l'ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix lui avait alors parlé d'une mission qui ne se trouvait encore qu'au stade de projet. Il s'agissait de remonter dans le temps pour tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant qu'il ne commence Poudlard.

Harry avait sauté sur l'occasion et il avait accepté. Plus rien ne le retenait dans cette vie et même si cela ne signifierait pas qu'il changerait son propre passé – à cause du paradoxe temporel – il sauverait le futur d'une autre dimension. Sinon, il pourrait enfin apprendre à connaître son père, sa mère, son parrain et Remus… Et si jamais vraiment cela ne marchait pas comme il le pensait, il mourrait et rejoindrait sa famille et ses amis dans l'autre monde. Il n'avait véritablement rien à risquer. Alors il avait accepté la mission et il avait remonté le temps.

Cependant il était remonté trop loin dans le temps… Plus d'un siècle trop tôt… En 1867 pour être exact… Harry avait maudit sa malchance car à cette date, il ne pourrait ni détruire Voldemort, ni rencontrer ses parents… ! Il se laissa donc misérablement mourir dans une ruelle, attendant que la faim ou la maladie fauche sa vie, n'ayant pas la force de s'ôter lui-même la vie. Pourtant s'était acharné sur lui car un homme l'avait vu et il l'avait ramené de force chez lui – ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu la force de se débattre de toute façon. Il s'était présenté comme étant Vincent Phantomhive, qui venait tout juste d'obtenir le titre de Comte Phantomhive à la mort de son père.

Harry ne savait pas trop ce qui avait poussé l'homme à le récupérer aux portes de la mort – il avait plusieurs fois poser la question, mais sa réponse changeait à chaque fois – mais Vincent lui avait proposé d'acheter sa vie, pour qu'elle serve à quelque chose. Le Sorcier n'avait pas été convaincu que ce serait une vie pour lui, mais les jours étaient passés, puis les semaines et les mois, et finalement il avait peu à peu repris goût à la vie. Ou plutôt il avait pris goût à la vie aux côtés de Vincent.

Le Lord Anglais avait fait de lui son majordome en chef, après qu'il ait étudié cet art auprès de Tanaka, le majordome du père de Vincent. Harry n'aurait pas cru que cela serait si passionnant, mais en y repensant, il était certain qu'auprès de quelqu'un d'autre, ce travail n'aurait rien eu de palpitant. Mais c'était au service du  _chien de garde de la Reine_  qu'il était, et cela changeait tout. Il avait parfois des missions allant du simple rassemblement d'informations, au meurtre de sang-froid, en passant par de l'intimidation ou du saccage économique.

Il n'était pas le seul à travailler pour Vincent, mais il était son seul majordome. Le Lord avait appris l'existence de ses pouvoirs quelques mois après son arrivé au Manoir Phantomhive et il n'avait pas hésité à lui demander d'en user, mais jamais il n'avait montré la moindre peur de lui ou ne l'avait regardé avec mépris ou dégoût. Vincent avait juste pris l'habitude de le surnommer devant ses amis les plus proches son « Wizard Butler » ou « son magique majordome ». Harry ne savait pas si les autres étaient au courant de sa nature, mais peu importe finalement, tant que Vincent le laissait vivre à ses côtés et qu'il continuait à avoir besoin de lui. Les autres n'importaient pas.

Et alors qu'il se fixait dans le miroir, Harry remarqua qu'aucune expression ne filtrait sur son visage. Il était nu de tout sentiment. Pourtant ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en ressentait pas, mais un majordome devait savoir contrôler le moindre millimètre carré de son visage. En tout cas c'était ce que Tanaka lui avait appris. Son expression commune était donc devenue la neutralité et il modelait ensuite son visage en fonction de son interlocuteur et de ses devoirs. Ce n'était cependant pas une indifférence vide de vie, comme ce à quoi il ressemblait avant que Kingsley vienne lui parler de son projet, mais un détachement froid et hautain. A vrai dire il ressemblait presqu'à Malfoy – que ce soit le père ou le fils – comme ça et cela ne le gênait même pas. Il avait dépassé ça depuis longtemps.

« Hadrian. » Fit une douce voix à ses oreilles.

Harry – de son nouveau nom Hadrian qui correspondait plus à l'époque – se retourna et sourit gentiment à son maître et employeur, qui s'approchait de lui avec un air ravi.

« Comment c'est passé ta dernière mission ? » Demanda le Lord, déjà certain de la réponse.

« Parfaitement bien. » Comment aurait pu en être autrement, surtout avec ses pouvoirs ? « M. Roberts ne sera plus un problème pour votre entreprise My Lord. »

« Excellent. » Répondit-il simplement, ses yeux brillants chaleureusement. « Tu as encore fait du bon travail Hadrian. »

Et comme ça, il se pencha vers son majordome, embrassant le coin de la bouche de son aîné. Les yeux bruns du Lord étaient toujours révélateurs de sa véritable humeur et il brillait en ce moment de fierté, d'amusement et d'attente. Harry sentit un frisson involontaire remonter dans son dos quand une main caressa distraitement son bras. Vincent se pencha de nouveau vers lui, comme pour partager avec lui un secret.

« Je me coucherais tôt ce soir, tâche de prévenir les autres. »

« Oui My Lord. » Réussit à dire Harry, la gorge serrée.

« A ce soir,  _Hadrien_. » Murmura une dernière fois le Lord avant de retourner à son bureau.

Coucher avec son employeur, qui allait devoir se marier pour donner un héritier à sa lignée, n'était pas recommandé, pourtant Harry ne pouvait rien refuser à Vincent, pas même ça. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en plaignait, il aimait toujours sentir le jeune homme s'occuper de lui, de toutes les manières possibles.

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

Bonjour mes sorciers adorés,

On se retrouve donc pour une nouvelle Nuit du FoF, avec cette fois-ci, le crossover Harry Potter / Black Butler ! Le couple, pour être un peu original, se fera entre Harry et Vincent, le père de Ciel, avant donc que le personnage principal du manga ne vienne au monde.

Pour information, Vincent n'a pas plus de 23 ans lorsqu'il rencontre Harry pour la première fois et notre sorcier à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair a quant à lui plus de 27 ans ! Pour une fois, Harry sera plus vieux, mais pas forcément le dominant pour autant lol

Bref, comme d'habitude, ce sera une histoire en 8 chapitres avec un thème de la nuit pour chacun d'entre eux.

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Thème 2 : Mièvre

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Les personnages de Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji et le manga sont à Yana Toboso.   

 **Rating** **:**  K  

 **Genre** **:**  Romance

 **Pairing** **:**  Vincent Phantomhive x Harry Potter 

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 94ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Mièvre". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.    

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Vincent et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !    

Bonne lecture ;)    

**°0o0°**

**_Une soirée en fête_ **

**…**

Harry les observait danser depuis un coin de la grande salle. Il savait que Vincent aimait jouer de son charisme et de son charme sur les jeunes femmes innocentes, mais celle qu’il avait invité à danser dégoulinait de mièvrerie, à un point que cela en devenait écœurant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l’avait choisi elle en particulier.

Et non, il n’était pas jaloux. Il n’était pas comme ça. Il n’était plus comme ça. Pourtant quand son regard croisa celui de Vincent, ce dernier lui lança un sourire narquois – comme s’il connaissait le fond de ses pensées et qu’il s’en moquait – le faisant se renfrogner un peu plus. Il n’aimait pas quand Vincent jouait ainsi avec lui.

Le majordome retourna donc à son service en salle, ignorant consciencieusement son maître. Ce fut d’ailleurs au tour de celui-ci de perdre sa bonne humeur quand il remarqua les regards que les femmes portaient sur son domestique, et même les regards de certains hommes. Il savait que son Hadrian était beau, mais il n’aimait pas partager.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Lord Phantomhive ? » Lui demanda la voix claire et naïve de la jeune fille qu’il avait invité à danser.

« Rien qui ne doit vous empêcher d’apprécier la soirée, Miss Dalles. »

La susnommée gloussa et Vincent se retint une grimace. Il l’avait invité à danser car elle était la fille aînée de l’un de ses associés et aussi parce qu’elle était la plus belle dame non-mariée de la réception. Mais sa personnalité laissait vraiment à désirer. Vincent avait besoin de quelqu’un de fort et imperturbable à ses côtés. En ce point, la sœur cadette de Rachel, Angelina, correspondait bien plus à ce qu’il cherchait chez sa future épouse. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas épouser la beauté rouge avant que sa sœur aînée ne soit mariée, comme le voulait les traditions. Et Rachel s’accrochait à lui férocement.

Au moins avait-elle pour elle une beauté parfaite qui ne pourrait que profiter aux Phantomhive, mais Vincent craignait que leur enfant héritier ne soit trop doux en étant élevé par une telle femme… De toute façon, il avait certes commencé à regarder les potentiels épouses, mais c’était surtout pour taquiner son Hadrian qu’il avait invité la jeune femme à danser.

Son majordome pouvait être aussi possessif que lui et Vincent aimait jouer de ça avec lui. Le Lord regrettait parfois la manière dont Dieu avait fait les femmes et les hommes si différents. Malgré l’absence de noblesse, son Hadrian aurait été l’épouse parfaite pour lui : puissant, capable de lui tenir tête ou de l’épauler, maître de ses sentiments et d’une grande beauté. Malheureusement les hommes ne pouvaient pas enfanter car Dieu en avait décidé ainsi et son Hadrian ne pourrait donc pas lui donner un héritier à sa hauteur.

Il allait devoir se contenter d’un second choix pour que sa lignée se poursuive.

Harry sentait le regard de Vincent brûler son dos presque sans interruption, démontrant sans doute son art à mener sa partenaire où il le souhaitait sur la piste de danse. Il se frayait pourtant un chemin à travers les invités avec une certaine dextérité. Il se faisait parfois arrêter quelques instants par un couple ou une femme qui cherchait à dévaliser son plateau pour rester en sa compagnie, mais il s’éclipsait toujours assez rapidement.

« Hadrian ! » S’exclama une voix familière.

Harry se tourna vers la ravissante Angelina qui s’approchait de lui à grands pas, une robe rouge sang cintrant sa taille et virevoltante autour d’elle. Elle était magnifique et son sourire était resplendissant. Angelina avait tout de suite sa préférée par rapport à Rachel, tout comme Vincent en fait, mais malheureusement, la jeune femme était née quelques années trop tard. C’était un tel gâchis.

« Miss Dalles. » La salua Harry avec un sourire authentique.

Il s’inclina devant elle et lui offrit un baisemain courtois. La jeune femme rougit doucement, charmée par le majordome de celui qu’elle aimait. Elle avait rencontré Vincent en premier et elle l’avait aimé au premier regard et son cœur lui était resté fidèle, même après avoir rencontré le tout aussi charmant Hadrian. Peut-être que si elle avait rencontré le majordome en premier, ce n’aurait pas été au Lord qu’elle aurait offert son cœur.

« Comment allez-vous, vous me semblez tendu ? Vous ne vous surmenez pas, n’est-ce pas ? » S’enquit sincèrement la future médecin.

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais j’ai beaucoup à faire aujourd’hui, alors que peut-être est-ce pour cela. »

« Oh… Vous aurez au moins le temps de m’accorder une danse, rassurez-moi ? »

« Ce serait mal vu que j’accepte votre proposition Miss. » Déclara tristement le majordome.

Angelina lui rappelait par certains aspects Ginny, et il avait toujours adoré la sœur de Ron, même si ce n’était pas de la même façon que cette dernière l’aimait.

« Vous savez, je suis déjà très excentrique pour tout ce beau monde, alors une fantaisie de plus ou de moins ! »

Harry rigola doucement en secouant la tête. En effet la beauté rouge se démarquait de tout le monde, que ce soit par son choix de profession – le fait même de travailler était une excentricité aux yeux des nobles – par son apparence et ses choix vestimentaires, mais malheureusement il n’avait vraiment pas le temps aujourd’hui, et la fête réunissait bien trop d’inconnus pour qu’il puisse se permettre un tel écart. Il pourrait causer du tort à Vincent en acceptant la proposition d’Angelina.

« Je vais, à mon plus grand regret, devoir tout de même décliner votre proposition. Cela aurait été avec plaisir que j’aurais dansée avec vous Miss Dalles, mais j’ai à faire et ce n’est pas une fête assez intimiste pour se permettre quelques fantaisies. »

Angelina jeta un coup d’œil autour d’elle, croisant les regards suspicieux et curieux d’autres nobles, invités ce soir uniquement pour leurs noms et non leurs relations. A contrecœur, elle acquiesça et laissa partir sa charmante compagnie, ne pouvant s’empêcher de souffler tout de même :

« Une prochaine fois alors. »

Harry se contenta de lui offrir un sourire en coin, avant de retourner à sa tâche, soit trouver les Aristocrates du Mal pour la réunion qui allait suivre la fête. Justement, Angelina était très intelligente et elle n’avait pas froid aux yeux, peut-être qu’il pourrait proposer à Vincent de l’introduire dans l’organisation.

Enfin, quand son Lord aurait réussi à se dépêtrer de la sangsue mièvre qui s’accrochait désespérément à lui.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Bonjour mes sorciers adorés ;)

Vous avez eu le droit à un nouveau chapitre de la nuit du FoF, comme vous vous en êtes rendu compte x)

Dans d’autres circonstances, je pense que cela aurait été marrant de faire un Vincent x Angelina x Harry avec un amour mutuel entre les trois protagonistes sans limites de genre ou autre, mais ça ne corresponds pas à ce que je veux faire pour cette nuit, même si je l’ai sous-entendu un peu dans ce chapitre.

Je tiens à faire remarquer à **kedy ichyo** que je n’ai jamais dit que j’introduirais Sebastien ou même Ciel (je n’ai même pas parlé d’eux lol), merci de ne pas lire ce que je n’écris pas xP Peut-être que je le ferais, mais ne pas prendre ça comme acquis.

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n’oubliez pas la review ;)


	3. Thème 3 : Centre

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Les personnages de Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji et le manga sont à Yana Toboso.    

 **Rating** **:**  K   

 **Genre** **:**  Romance 

 **Pairing** **:**  Vincent Phantomhive x Harry Potter  

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 94ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Centre". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.     

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Vincent et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !     

Bonne lecture ;)     

**°0o0°**

**_L’Aristocratie du Mal_ **

**…**  

Harry roula des yeux en entrant dans le salon privé de Vincent. La pièce était volontairement tamisée et son employeur se trouvait au centre de celle-ci. Il avait l’art de la mise en scène ! Harry ne pensait pas qu’il en avait vraiment besoin, ses associés le respectaient déjà, mais Vincent se plaisait à jouer avec l’esprit de son entourage. Et il y arrivait très bien il fallait dire : tout le monde chuchotait entre eux à voix basse, comme s’ils ne voulaient pas se faire entendre des autres, alors qu’il était en parfaite sécurité dans cette pièce, plus que nulle part dans le manoir. Harry l’avait en effet protégé des oreilles indiscrètes avec sa magie, mais l’ambiance mise en place par Vincent était bien plus forte que le sentiment de sécurité dont ils auraient pu bénéficier.

Le majordome se faufila parmi ces hommes qui l’ignorèrent tous. Il n’était pas accepté, mais il n’était pas non plus rejeté. La première fois que Vincent l’avait emmené dans cette pièce, cela ne s’était pas bien passé avec une grande majorité des personnes présentes, notamment Diedrich et Chlaus. Ils n’avaient jamais eu de problèmes avec Tanaka car ils connaissaient l’homme quand ils étaient encore enfants. Mais sinon, tout associé qui ne sortait pas de l’aristocratie était difficile à accepter pour eux. Ce n’était pas tant qu’ils se pensaient supérieurs au commun des mortels, mais ils avaient été élevés en pensant qu’on ne pouvait pas mélanger les deux mondes. L’arrivée de Pitt, ce joyeux reporteur, puis celle d’Harry qui sortait de nulle part, avait été difficile pour eux et ils avaient clairement exprimés leur mécontentement.

Vincent leur avait gentiment expliqué qu’il ne se séparerait pas de son Hadrian qui était bien plus compétent et important qu’eux tous réuni. Ils ne savaient pas ce que ça signifiait et même si le Lord l’appelait « Wizard Butler » devant eux, ils ne comprenaient pas ce que cela sous-entendait vraiment. Pauvres petites choses ignorantes.

Harry se tenait généralement aux côtés de Vincent pendant ses réunions, attendant simplement que celles-ci se terminent pour retourner à ses affaires. Son seul rôle était de scanner les esprits des personnes présentes pour deviner leurs intentions. La première fois qu’il l’avait fait, il avait découvert une taupe des services de police qui avait été éliminé tout de suite. Puis il y avait eu ce mafieux qui avait voulu renversé Vincent pour être le seul à diriger l’Underground de Londres. Celui-ci aussi avait mystérieusement _disparu_ sans laisser de trace. Vincent amenait de temps à autre des associés moins importants dans ces réunions, pour les faire évaluer par Harry.

Aujourd’hui encore, il passait en revue les pensées des personnes présentes dans la pièce – un traitre pouvait faire son apparition à n’importe quel moment – mais une fois de plus, il n’y avait rien d’inquiétant qu’il ne doive reporter à Vincent. Il frôla son coude droit pour le prévenir – un code mis en place par le Lord – et se redressa, s’attendant à finir le reste de la soirée ainsi, comme à chaque fois. Mais son employeur avait visiblement d’autres projets car il fit un signe à Tanaka qui s’approcha du Gramophone* et mit en route une des chansons qui étaient passées tout à l’heure lors de la fête.

Les différentes personnes présentes dans le salon se tournèrent vers leur hôte avec une question au bord des lèvres, mais le Lord Phantomhive les ignora tous en s’inclinant devant son Hadrian et en lui demandant sensuellement :

« M’accordiez-vous cette danse ? »

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, mais il cacha également cette petite joie qui avait explosée dans son cœur. Non, il n’admettrait pas être heureux de pouvoir danser avec Vincent, après l’avoir vu passer toute sa soirée aux bras de cette pimbêche mièvre, sans aucune éducation ! Bon d’accord… Il avouait d’avoir été jaloux… Au moins un peu… Mais Rachel faisait vraiment pâle figure à côté de sa sœur Angelina. Elle n’avait que sa beauté aristocratique pour elle.

« Bien sûr, My Lord. » Répondit donc Harry, en cachant au mieux son contentement.

Il sut qu’il avait échoué quand il croisa le regard brun pétillant d’amusement, de son maître. Tant pis, ce serait à charge de revanche. Dès qu’une main qu’il connaissait bien, se posa sur sa taille, il oublia le froncement de sourcils de Chlaus, le renfrognement de Diedrich, l’amusement éternel de Pitt et les réactions des autres associés de Vincent. Il n’y avait plus qu’eux deux, dansant au centre de la pièce, au rythme de la musique.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir se laisser aller contre son Lord, mais ils avaient malheureusement un public un peu trop conscient de ses moindres mouvements. Pourtant le regard que lui lança Vincent le rassura. Oui, ils ne pouvaient pas encore agir comme ils l’auraient voulu, mais ils comprenaient ce que l’autre ressentait et il leur restait encore toute la nuit pour effacer ses quelques moments de jalousie…

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

**Petite indication :** Je sais que le gramophone est censé avoir été commercialisé à partir de 1889, soit environ 15 ans avant l’histoire, mais phonographe n’est vraiment pas très beau, je pense qu’il aurait fait tâche dans le petit salon de Vincent, alors j’ai préféré le gramophone, dont j’ai eu vraiment du mal à retrouver le nom xD

Et voilà ! Un peu plus court, mais j’espère que vous avez aimé malgré tout ;)

Pour nos Aristocrates du Mal, nous ne connaissons pas tout le monde à l’heure d’aujourd’hui, donc j’ai choisi de ne rien inventé à leur propos et de rester flou. Les deux anciens associés démasqués par Harry ont bien sûr été inventés.

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer également, ce chapitre fait directement suite au chapitre précédent.

Sur ce, je vous laisse imaginer la nuit qu’ils se sont implicitement promis ! ;)

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom ! 

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n’oubliez pas la review ;) 

 


	4. Thème 4 : Acquitter

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Les personnages de Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji et le manga sont à Yana Toboso.     

 **Rating** **:**  K    

 **Genre** **:**  Romance  

 **Pairing** **:**  Vincent Phantomhive x Harry Potter   

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 94ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Acquitter". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.      

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Vincent et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !      

Bonne lecture ;)      

**°0o0°**

**_Faire Justice_ **

**…**   

Vincent sera les dents en voyant le jugement rendu pour cet homme coupable pourtant de plusieurs crimes, qu’il avait lui-même fait arrêter. Il aurait très bien pu le faire tuer, il en avait les moyens, il en avait le pouvoir… Celui d’ordonner à son Hadrian de lui ôter la vie. Mais la Reine avait voulu qu’il soit jugé par la Justice de son pays. Ce fut une erreur.

L’homme n’eut qu’à verser un pot de vin à la bonne personne et les preuves disparurent… Et faute de preuves, malgré les témoignages, il fut acquitté par les jurés. Vincent lisait le journal qui annonçait justement cette nouvelle. Et il n’était pas content. Il n’aimait pas travailler pour rien, il n’aimait pas que la Reine soit déçu par quelque chose – que ce soit par lui ou par son peuple – car il ne doutait pas qu’elle le serait, et surtout il détestait les esclavagistes et encore plus ceux qui faisaient de la traitre d’enfants.

Cet homme qui venait d’être libéré en était coupable, et on pouvait lui imputer de nombreux kidnapping et de meurtres. L’esclavagisme était encore pratiqué dans de nombreux pays, bien malheureusement, mais le pays de sa Majesté l’avait abolis depuis plusieurs une trentaine d’années. Ce criminel n’avait donc rien à faire sur le sol d’Angleterre et pourtant il y était, en liberté en plus…

« My Lord ? »

Son Hadrian entra même s’il n’en reçu pas l’autorisation. Il savait que Vincent était de mauvaise humeur et généralement il restait enfermé dans son bureau quand cela arrivait. Un véritable enfant. Le sorcier se demandait comment Tanaka avait tenu si longtemps avec un employeur si puéril par moment. Lui, ne le laissait pas faire ce qu’il voulait. Il s’imposait à tout moment pour le remettre sur le droit chemin.

« Laisse-moi… » Grogna Vincent, enfouissant sa tête entre ses bras.

Harry essaya de retenir un sourire amusé, sans grand succès. Il caressa doucement les cheveux sombres de son employeur, lui apportant un peu de réconfort. Le silence s’étira petit à petit. Un silence confortable et agréable. Harry continuait de faire courir ses doigts dans les mèches douces de l’homme qui n’avait toujours pas relevé la tête.

Il finit par se baisser et déposer un baiser au creux de sa nuque et chuchota :

« Arrête de faire l’enfant. Tu as reçu une lettre. »

Vincent tourna simplement la tête, lui présentant la moitié de son visage boudeur. Harry sourit un peu plus et embrassa le coin de sa mâchoire, puis sa joue. Le Lord Anglais connu comme un Noble du Mal, le Chien de Garde de la Reine, bougonna un peu plus et se tourna vers son majordome.

« Tu as perdu le chemin ? »

Harry rigola cette fois, il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Vincent était si mignon quand il faisait l’enfant, même s’il n’en n’avait plus l’âge. Il avait de grandes responsabilités et il se devait d’être le parfait Lord Phantomhive, il ne pouvait plus agir ainsi. Heureusement Harry ne serait pas celui qui lui en tiendrait compte, contrairement à Tanaka qui estimait qu’il ne devait pas avoir un seul moment de faiblesse. Vincent était content d’avoir pris Hadrian comme majordome en chef à la place de Tanaka, le vieil homme était de la vieille école et il ne lui laissait aucune liberté, contrairement à son Hadrian qui usait parfois même de ses pouvoirs pour lui permettre de sortir et de marcher dans la rue, sans être reconnu.

Vincent apprécia la douce caresse que lui donna son employé et il sourit victorieusement quand Harry vint l’embrasser. Il se redressa et attira son majordome en uniforme un peu plus près. Celui-ci se laissa faire, appréciant la prise que Vincent avait sur lui. Celui-ci le força à se rapprocher un peu plus, jusqu’à le faire s’asseoir sur ses genoux. Le grand Lord enfouit alors son visage dans son cou. Les mains d’Hadrian retournèrent à leur première préoccupation, profiter de la douceur des cheveux de son employeur.

« Tu ne boudes pas de nouveau, rassure-moi. » Fit doucement Harry en se laissant aller dans la prise serrée des bras qui entourait solidement sa taille.

« Non. » Soupira Vincent, acceptant enfin de ne plus se comporter comme un enfant et d’écouter ce que son majordome avait à lui dire.

« Tu as reçu une lettre. »

« Tu l’as déjà dit. »

« De la Reine. »

L’homme soupira encore une fois. Il ne savait pas s’il avait envie ou non de l’ouvrir. Il ne voulait pas lire que la Reine était déçu de son échec et en même temps, ce n’était pas de sa faute… si ? Peut-être qu’elle voulait lui parler de tout autre chose ?

Gardant un bras fermement autour de la taille de son majordome, il tendit le bras jusqu’à la lettre posée sur un plateau en argent. Il regarda un instant le sceau de la Reine, hésitant à l’ouvrir. Sa tête reposait sur l’épaule de son Hadrian, il n’agissait toujours pas comme le grand Lord Anglais qu’il était, mais il ne fuyait plus ses responsabilités, c’était déjà ça.

Finalement Vincent se décida et ouvrit la lettre. Il la lut rapidement, passant rapidement les politesses pour savoir tout de suite s’il devait ou non continuer à bouder contre son Hadrian. Mais heureusement ce qu’il y lut lui redonna plutôt le sourire.

« Hadrian, tu as lu le journal, n’est-ce pas ? »

« La Reine vous demande de réparer l’injustice qui a été commise par son peuple ? »

« Oh mon Hadrian, tu es parfait. » Murmura Vincent, en abandonnant la lettre sur son bureau et en attrapant à deux mains le visage son fantastique majordome. « Tu as tout à fait raison et cette fois, il n’y aura pas besoin de preuves. »

Harry hocha la tête. Même cette partie de son travail ne lui posait pas de problèmes. Après tout, ceux qui finissaient sur sa liste avaient tous quelque chose à se reprocher.

« Tu n’as qu’à me l’ordonner alors, Vincent. » Murmura-t-il, effleurant les lèvres charmeuses de son maître.

« Alors je te l’ordonne. » Répondit le Lord, sur le même ton.

« Yes, My Lord. »

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Cette fois j’ai respecté les dates x)

Sinon je comptais faire un chapitre un peu plus sanglant, mais finalement il est devenu tout mignon et plein d’amour, j’espère que vous ne m’en voulez pas trop ? xP

En tout cas voilà pour ce chapitre, je n’ai pas grand-chose à dire d’autre pour cette fois, à part que j’espère que vous l’avez aimé ;)

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !  

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n’oubliez pas la review ;)  


	5. Thème 5 : Virus

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Les personnages de Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji et le manga sont à Yana Toboso.     

 **Rating** **:**  K    

 **Genre** **:**  Romance  

 **Pairing** **:**  Vincent Phantomhive x Harry Potter   

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 94ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Virus". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.      

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Vincent et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !      

Bonne lecture ;)

**°0o0°**

**En tête à tête**

**…**

Rachel faisait les cents pas devant la porte de la chambre de son nouveau mari. Ce dernier était subitement tombé malade et elle ne pouvait pas le voir tant qu’Angelina n’aurait pas trouver ce qu’il avait. La jeune femme était quasiment morte d’inquiétude, le mariage venait tout juste d’avoir lieu, ils venaient tout juste de finir leurs noces, après un voyage d’une semaine. Elle était censée être celle qui avait une santé fragile, pourtant c’était son mari qui se trouvait allongé dans son lit, malade, et c’était elle qui ne pouvait pas le rejoindre. Quel genre de femme faisait-elle ?

Angelina sortit enfin de la chambre et s’avança vers elle. Rachel n’avait même pas remarqué le majordome de son mari qui attendait dans un coin dans l’ombre, contrairement à Angelina. La jeune femme se précipita aux côtés de sa sœur cadette, se retenant presque de secouer l’apprentie médecin pour avoir des nouvelles de Vincent.

« Ce n’est rien de grave, sa vie n’est pas en danger. » Les rassura gentiment la beauté rouge.

Rachel lâcha un soupir soulagé et se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte, ce vulgaire panneau de bois vertical qui le séparait de son mari, cet homme parfait qui l’aimait elle, et personne d’autre, qui l’avait choisi pour être sa femme et la nouvelle Lady Phantomhive. Mais sa sœur l’en empêcha rapidement :

« Rachel ! Attends ! » Angelina attrapa son bras pour la retenir. « Tu ne peux pas y aller. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as dit que c’était sans danger ! »

« Non, j’ai dit que **sa** vie n’était pas en danger. J’ai diagnostiqué un virus bénin dont son corps se débarrasse déjà, mais c’est potentiellement contagieux et avec tes problèmes d’asthmes, tu ne peux pas le voir. »

« Mais… Mais… ! Je suis sa femme ! »

« Et tu m’as appelé en tant que médecin, donc comme tel, je t’interdis d’aller le voir. » Répliqua Angelina, intraitable.

Rachel semblait prête à taper du pied dans une enfant, mais en même temps, elle était totalement défaite, n’arrivant pas à croire que ses problèmes de santé l’éloignaient de son mari. Surtout dans de telles circonstances où les rôles étaient inversés.

« Hadrian, tu peux aller t’occuper de lui. Il a besoin d’être changé et de boire souvent. »

« Bien Miss Dalles. » Répondit Harry, en s’inclinant devant la jeune femme, ses yeux brillant de reconnaissance.

Lui-aussi s’était inquiété, il avait même cru que Vincent avait développé une sorte d’allergie à sa nouvelle femme, cela aurait été très ironique et extrêmement plaisant. Il avait encore du mal à accepter le choix de son Lord à ce sujet, il était certain qu’Angelina serait restée en contact avec eux, même s’il ne s’était pas marié à Rachel… Mais c’était une mentalité de son époque.

Quand le père d’Angelina et Rachel était venu présenter la main de son aîné à Vincent, ce dernier n’avait eu malheureusement aucune excuse pour la refuser. S’il l’avait fait, l’homme aurait pu considérer cela comme une attaque personnelle envers sa personne, et il aurait pu interdire à ses filles de le revoir. Et au 19e siècle, c’était encore le père qui dirigeait la famille et qui décidait des fréquentations de ses filles, même après leurs mariages.

Pour avoir Angelina près de lui, il avait donc dû aussi prendre Rachel. Et s’il le comprenait, il avait du mal à l’accepter. Cette femme n’était pas faite pour être Lady Phantomhive.

Il n’attendit pas plus longtemps pour rejoindre Vincent dans sa chambre, ayant tout juste le temps de voir Angelina lui envoyer un sourire amusé et d’entendre Rachel demander pourquoi Hadrian pouvait y aller et pas elle. Il ne resta pas assez longtemps pour entendre l’étudiante en médecine lui réexpliquer qu’elle était la seule à avoir de l’asthme et à craindre le moindre petit virus que Dieu ait fait.

Harry se dirigea tout de suite vers Vincent et il ferma, d’un geste de la baguette – qu’il gardait toujours attachée à son avant-bras – tous les rideaux de la pièce, en voyant l’inconfort de Vincent devant tant de luminosité. Il s’approcha ensuite du lit où son bien aimé reposait.

« Ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui, je suppose que je dois juste me reposer et attendre. »

« C’est à peu près ça. Angelina empêche Rachel de venir se faire contaminer. » Ricana le majordome.

Un sourire amusé s’étira sur les lèvres de Vincent. Lui non plus n’aimait pas trop sa femme, mais il n’avait pas eu le choix pour garder Angelina dans ses connaissances. Au moins son héritier n’aurait pas un physique ingrat.

« Je pourrais te guérir si tu veux. » Fit Harry, en serrant sa baguette dans sa main, prêt à lancer le sort qui rétablirait la santé de son maître.

« Tu me priverais du plaisir de ton unique compagnie pendant mon rétablissement ? »

« Si tu y tiens. » Répliqua Harry en se penchant vers lui.

« Oui, j’y tiens. Viens plus près, j’ai chaud et tu es frais. » Susurra doucement Vincent.

« De l’eau froide serait tout aussi efficace. »

« Mais où serait l’amusement. Je te préfère voir jouer la gentille infirmière attentionnée. »

Son Hadrian rigola doucement en secouant la tête. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Tu n’auras que ça tant que tu ne seras pas guérit. »

« Oh… Alors guéris-moi avec ta magie dans ce cas. »

« Yes, My Lord. »

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Voilà, ce petit chapitre servait à introduire le fait que désormais Vincent est bien marié à Rachel et donc que Ciel sera bientôt sur le chemin. Outre cela, autant dire que Vincent trouvera souvent des excuses pour faire chambre séparée avec Rachel lol

Mais là, il était vraiment malade, ce n'était pas volontaire cette fois-ci.

Pour répondre à la question de **Guest Lectrice** , je vais introduire Ciel, mais je ne dirais rien sur *** SPOIL !!* **son supposé jumeau puisqu'on ne connait pas encore toute l'histoire ou du moins, ce n'est pas mon cas *** FIN SPOIL !!***

C'est tout pour cette fois !

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !  

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n’oubliez pas la review ;) 


	6. Thème 6 : Ouate

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Les personnages de Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji et le manga sont à Yana Toboso.      

 **Rating** **:**  K     

 **Genre** **:**  Romance   

 **Pairing** **:**  Vincent Phantomhive x Harry Potter    

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 94ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Ouate". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.       

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Vincent et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !       

Bonne lecture ;) 

**°0o0°**

**_Voyage à l’étranger_ **

**…**  

Hadrian avançait derrière Vincent, deux pas derrière lui, très exactement. Ils traversaient en ce moment-même une exploitation de coton en Amérique du Nord, à des milliers de kilomètres de l’Angleterre. Le Lord Phantomhive venait d’acquérir cette exploitation et c’était la première fois qu’il la visitait. On ne pouvait pas dire qu’il était très content de l’état des logements de ses employés, tout comme leurs conditions de travail. Mais c’était aussi pour cette raison qu’il l’avait choisi, cette exploitation en particulier.

Vincent pouvait parfois être un idéaliste et il voulait sauver ses gens de leur vie misérable. Ce n’était pas de l’esclavage, mais pour lui la différence était minime. Il avait donc sauté sur l’occasion pour racheter ses terres, trois fois le prix qu’elles valaient. Le propriétaire ne s’était pas posé plus de questions que cela, peut-être parce qu’Harry lui avait lancé un sort de confusion avec ça. Vincent avait d’ailleurs été tenté de faire baisser drastiquement le prix, mais cela aurait pu paraître suspect si quelqu’un vérifiait plus tard cet accord.

Le Lord Anglais commençait donc déjà à prévoir la construction de nouvelles habitations plus adaptées, ainsi que l’acquisition d’une usine de ouate, pour la transformation du coton. L’Industrie Phantomhive touchait à de nombreux domaines, mais avec l’arrivée de son héritier, Vincent avait eu la subite envie de se lancer dans le domaine des jouets pour enfants. Il voulait donc certes aider ces travailleurs qui n’étaient pas traités équitablement en Amérique à cause de leur couleur de peau, mais tout cela entrait dans un projet plus grand. La ouate produite ici servirait de rembourrage pour les peluches qu’il allait commercialiser sous son nom.

Et dire que cela faisait presque déjà une année qu’il était marié à Rachel… Il commençait à l’aimer un peu plus, mais seulement comme une amie. Ou une mère porteuse puisqu’elle était enceinte de son héritier. Harry lui avait parlé de son concept qui commençait à se développer dans son monde, où des femmes portaient l’enfant d’un autre couple car ces derniers ne pouvaient pas enfanter. Vincent se plaisait à croire que Rachel n’était que ça, et que l’enfant serait de lui et de son Hadrian… Mais il savait qu’il rêvait malheureusement. Cet héritier porterait une part de Rachel en lui et le Lord espérait sincèrement que ce ne serait pas la mauvaise partie.

Quand il avait commencé à rechercher des exploitations pour sa firme de jouets, il avait fait exprès de le chercher dans un autre pays. Avec sa santé fragile, Rachel serait sûrement consignée au manoir – et ses environs – pour le restant de sa vie, donc voyager dans un pays étranger avec de nombreuses maladies à la clé, toutes potentiellement dangereuses dans son état, serait impossible pour elle. Cet endroit allait devenir son refuge dans les prochaines années, Vincent en était persuadé.

Ce sera un endroit où il pourra être lui-même, avec Hadrian à ses côtés, sans que personne ne vienne les juger ou ne les rappelle à ses responsabilités. Son épouse ne saurait rien de ce qu’il se passerait ici et il pourrait régulièrement venir s’y réfugier sous le couvert de suivre le développement de son entreprise. Il savait qu’il pouvait dès lors compter sur le silence de ses nouveaux employés grâce à la magie de son fantastique Hadrian.

« J’aime bien cet endroit. » Fit Vincent en s’appuyant sur son majordome installé derrière lui.

Ils venaient de finir de visiter la maison du maître et ils regardaient le champ à proximité depuis le porche. Le Lord Anglais sourit quand une main vint se faufiler dans la sienne.

« Moi aussi. C’est tellement calme. » Murmura son employé et amant.

« Et loin de l’hystérie de Rachel. »

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux. Depuis que la jeune femme était enceinte du futur enfant de Vincent, elle connaissait des montagnes russes émotionnelles phénoménales, passant des pleurs aux cris, puis à la joie, en à peine quelques secondes. Les médecins appelaient de l’hystérie féminine, propre aux femmes enceintes. Si ce n’était que cela, le problème aurait pu être minime. Mais lorsque Rachel commençait à s’énerver, elle cherchait la confrontation avec tous, pour la moindre raison. Pleurant à qui voulait l’entendre que Vincent ne l’aimait pas, que son majordome complotait contre elle, que les domestiques refusaient de la servir correctement, que sa sœur n’était qu’un tirant qui l’empêchait d’être près de son mari par jalousie, etc.

Personne n’y échappait. Heureusement que la grossesse ne durait que neuf mois et que d’après Angelina, Rachel ne pourrait sûrement pas avoir d’autre enfant après celui-ci, car elle devenait de plus en plus faible au fil des mois. Vincent, Harry et Angelina étaient vraiment inquiets pour elle, mais d’un autre côté les deux amants se réjouissaient de savoir que ce serait une occasion parfaite pour que Vincent ne dorme plus avec elle. Le Lord Phantomhive avait déjà préparé son excuse : « Vous êtes si belle que je ne pourrais pas me retenir auprès de vous, hors je ne veux pas vous perdre à cause d’un enfant que nous auriez créé à cause de ma faiblesse. » Il avait longuement cherché les bons mots et ils étaient parfaits.

Peut-être que prendre Rachel comme épouse ne fut pas finalement si mauvais que ça. Elle avait de nombreuses qualités dont il pouvait user pour s’éloigner d’elle tout en continuant à protéger son secret, celui qui venait réchauffer son corps, directement dans son lit ou même dans ses rêves. Il faudrait qu’il commence à préparer sa chambre à part dès qu’il serait rentré. Il lui fallait le meilleur lit pour ses futures activités nocturnes des plus plaisantes.

« J’ai déjà envie que l’enfant naisse pour que l’on puisse de nouveau dormir ensemble sans se préoccuper de Rachel. » Dit Vincent après quelques minutes de silence.

« Et devoir supporter les cris de ce bébé, des nuits durant ? »

« Tu seras là pour m’aider non ? »

« Bien sûr My Lord. » Répondit son Hadrian avec un sourire, il se ferait une joie de s’occuper et d’élever l’enfant de Vincent comme s’il était le sien.

« Alors tout ira bien. Tu seras la parfaite _maman_ de cet enfant. »

Harry se serra contre Vincent, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son Lord, appréciant à sa juste valeur la remarque. Le bébé qui allait naître ne serait pas le sien par le sang, mais il serait le sien par le cœur. Il allait avoir sa place dans la vie de famille de Vincent et il ne pouvait espérer plus, lui qui n’avait jamais vraiment eu de famille.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Encore un petit chapitre de clôturer !

Ciel est donc en chemin pour découvrir le monde fantastique et cruel des Hommes x) Rachel est atteinte d’hystérie féminine à cause de sa grossesse, même si, vous vous en doutez, il y a une part de vérité dans ses propos xD

Vincent s’est aussi trouvé une jolie maison de campagne dans un autre pays, à l’autre bout de la terre, assez radicale non ? Enfin, il pourra y être tout amoureux avec Harry là-bas ! *-*

Sinon rien d’autre à dire, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres pour cette mini-fic, avec les deux derniers thèmes, et je vous assure que vous ne vous doutez pas de la fin !

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !   

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n’oubliez pas la review ;)


	7. Thème 7 : Ennemi

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Les personnages de Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji et le manga sont à Yana Toboso.       

 **Rating** **:**  T pour le sang

 **Genre** **:**  Romance

 **Pairing** **:**  Vincent Phantomhive x Harry Potter

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 94ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Ennemi". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.        

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Vincent et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !        

Bonne lecture ;)  

**°0o0°**

**_Protection rapprochée_ **

**…**   

 Harry suivait leurs traces. Il s’agissait d’amateurs à ne pas en douter – ou bien étaient-ils trop confiants en leurs capacités ? – mais ils avaient réussi à profiter de la chance qui s’était offerte à eux. Rachel avait décidé d’emmener Ciel en ville, sans prendre le temps de prévenir quelqu’un. Sa dame de compagnie l’accompagnait bien sûr, mais celle-ci n’avait croisé aucun domestique pour faire passer le mot. Vincent avait découvert leur absence deux heures plus tard et il avait fait fouiller à la hâte le manoir, sans aucune piste.

Puis Hadrian avait senti une calèche s’approcher de ses barrières magiques. Il avait soupiré de soulagement en percevant la présence de Ciel dans la voiture. Le sorcier avait fait exprès de resserrer les barrières pour avoir une plus grande perception aux alentours : s’il avait étendu les barrières à leur maximum, il n’aurait pas été capable de sentir un ours qui se serait trouvé à moins d’un mètre de celles-ci. Mais il avait fait le bon choix. Il était donc parti pour prévenir Vincent de leur retour imminent.

Mais au moment où il arriva au bureau de son maître, il sentit l’approche d’autres personnes et leurs intentions n’étaient pas des meilleures. Vincent ouvrit la porte, sûrement l’avait-il entendu arriver, uniquement pour voir son Hadrian, le regard dans le vague qui semblait presqu’en transe. Le sorcier s’était en effet focalisé sur ses perceptions magiques pour suivre ce qu’il se passe à presqu’un kilomètre du manoir. Et les nouvelles n’étaient pas bonnes…

Il était vraiment tenté de transplaner pour arriver directement sur les lieux et empêcher ce qui était en train de se passer, mais cela ne ferait que provoquer plus de questions qui n’auraient pas de réponses. Il ne pouvait donc pas agir immédiatement au risque de se faire emprisonner et exorciser, mais s’il attendait un peu, ce ne serait pas un problème. Il sortit donc de son état de haute concentration pour reporter son attention sur Vincent, debout devant lui et inquiet, même si une part de son esprit était toujours concentrée sur ce qu’il percevait.

« Ciel et Rachel sont près des protections, mais ils ont des problèmes. Je vais y aller et essayer de m’occuper des _intrus_. En attendant, envoie quelqu’un sur place pour récupérer la calèche et prendre en charge Clay et Elena. »

Vincent hocha la tête, le visage plus pâle qu’avant. Il ne s’inquiétait que très peu pour Rachel, mais Ciel…

Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant, il saurait les retrouver et les sauver. Il transplana immédiatement à quelques mètres du lieu où l’agression avait été commise. Derrière lui se trouvaient Clay et Elena avec quelques blessures superficielles, rien qui ne nécessitait son intervention immédiate. Il inspira profondément et commença dès lors à chercher des traces des kidnappeurs.

Ses vieux réflexes et son passé sombre allait enfin lui servir à quelque chose qui lui permettrait de faire le bien. Après la guerre, il avait suivi la formation d’Auror, non pas dans le but de continuer dans cette voix, mais pour pouvoir mieux se défendre contre les éventuels Mangemorts qui pourraient lui courir après. Harry n’avait pas compris pourquoi il n’avait pas pu bénéficier cette formation, avant que Voldemort ne revienne, pendant l’année où le Ministère avait ignoré le retour du Lord Noir, ou même celle d’après, quand Fudge s’était retrouvé nez à nez avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L’excuse qu’on lui avait sorti ne lui avait jamais convenu : il était encore à l’école et on ne voulait pas le priver de son enfance. Comme s’il en avait eu une un jour !

Il avait donc rapidement pu trouver les traces du passage de ces agresseurs et il commença à les suivre. Au début il manqua plusieurs fois de trébucher, il regardait sans cesse les traces ainsi que ses pieds, pour éviter de tomber. Mais petit à petit, ses vieux réflexes revinrent et il ne lui fallait qu’un coup d’œil pour déterminer la direction générale des traces, ainsi que pour visualiser les obstacles qu’il devait franchir.

Il arriva plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait cru et dès qu’il commença à entendre des voix, il ralentit, jusqu’à s’arrêter pour se cacher. Il vit un groupe d’hommes regroupés au centre d’une clairière. Une partie d’entre eux se trouvaient près de ceux qu’il reconnut comme étant Ciel et Rachel, tandis que quelques autres s’étaient quelque peu éloigner pour parler rapidement, mais bruyamment. L’un des plus jeunes s’inquiétait d’être encore si proche du domaine des Phantomhive – l’un des plus censés – tandis que les autres s’énervaient plutôt du bruit fait par leurs deux otages et la démarche trop lente du groupe par leur faute. Ils cherchaient un moyen pour les transporter rapidement le plus loin possible.

Ciel laissa échapper un sanglot, ayant vaillamment essayé de les retenir jusque-là, contrairement à sa mère qui était de loin la plus bruyante des deux. Pourtant dès que ses lèvres tremblantes laissèrent échapper ses pleurs, un des hommes leva la main sur lui, avec l’intention de lui donner une baffe retentissante. Il commençait déjà à lui hurler de se taire, mais ce fut le visage effrayé de Ciel qui fit réagir Harry.

L’homme n’eut pas le temps de baisser sa main sur la joue du jeune Héritier Phantomhive, que celle-ci se décrocha du reste de son bras. Le sang s’échappa de son moignon comme d’une fontaine, mais Harry lui trancha la gorge avant qu’il ne se mette à couiner comme un porc. Il s’effondra rapidement et tout le monde se tourna vers le majordome qui venait d’abattre un homme de sang-froid. Harry prit le temps d’essuyer son épée conjuré, pleine de sang, sur le cadavre à ses pieds, pendant que les autres hommes se remettaient du choc.

Ils se jetèrent tous sur lui, hurlant pour la vengeance de leur compagnon, mais ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous avec une entaille sur le torse. L’entaille en elle-même n’était pas profonde, mais comme Harry avait conjurée l’épée, il pouvait utiliser la magie à travers elle et il n’avait eu aucun scrupule à leur envoyer à tous un Avada Kedavra. L’autopsie révèlerait cependant des traces d’un poison fulgurant, car c’était ce qu’il allait introduire dans leur organisme tout à l’heure.

Ses ennemis tombèrent un à un, comme de vulgaires insectes abattu par un quelconque produit volatil. A part pour sa première _victime_ où le sang avait coulé plus que nécessaire, les autres saignèrent à peine. La scène et surtout le visage de Ciel, lui avait rappelé toutes ses fois où lui-même craignait les colères de son oncle et ses punitions. L’enfant ne méritait pas cela… Aucun enfant ne le méritait. Et il avait agi sous le coup de l’impulsion. Finalement quand tous furent à terre, mort, Harry souffla doucement, forçant son cœur à reprendre un rythme plus lent, et laissant son adrénaline retomber.

« Hadrian ! » S’exclama une jeune voix avant qu’un corps n’entre en collision avec ses jambes.

Jetant un coup d’œil vers Rachel, Harry ne retint pas sa grimace de mépris en la voyant évanouie. Son fils de six ans s’était montré bien plus courageux qu’elle, et elle n’en n’aurait sûrement pas honte. En fait il la voyait déjà aller dire à Vincent quel genre de monstre sanguinaire il était.

Il se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur de Ciel et vérifia rapidement s’il était blessé quelque part, après avoir fait disparaître son épée. L’enfant de Vincent savait parfaitement qu’il avait des pouvoirs magiques, comme dans les livres de contes et il avait promis de garder le secret. Heureusement le garçon était en bonne santé, à part les traces de sang qui couvraient une partie de son visage et tâchaient ses vêtements. Avec un peu plus de magie, il fit disparaître tout ça.

« Tu vas bien Ciel ? »

« Ouii. » Gazouilla l’enfant, les étoiles plein les yeux en regardant son héros.

« On va rentrer à la maison d’accord ? »

Le jeune garçon hocha vivement la tête, accrochant ses petits bras autour du cou du majordome, qu’il considérait plus comme un autre père, que comme un simple domestique, comme l’aurait voulu sa mère. Harry le redressa dans ses bras, le tenant fermement contre lui. Il introduisit du poison dans l’organisme des cadavres, et attrapa Rachel après l’avoir nettoyée et libérée de ses liens. Il transplana le petit groupe dans la chambre de Rachel pour que celle-ci apparaisse sur son lit et il appela Vincent.

Ciel se retrouva prit en sandwich entre ses deux papas qui laissaient leur inquiétude les quitter enfin. Harry se promit désormais de garder constamment un œil sur Ciel, il ne voulait pas perdre son pseudo-fils adoptif, il était le symbole même de sa famille désormais. Il ferait tout pour le protéger.

**_A suivre…_ **

**°0o0°**

Pfiou ! Un autre chapitre pour aujourd’hui et normalement, le dernier sera posté ce soir ! Le dernier sera d’ailleurs le meilleur x)

Donc, comme vous avez pu le constater, ce n’est pas parce que Vincent et Harry n’aiment que très peu Rachel, que c’est le cas de Ciel également, au contraire ! D’ailleurs Ciel aime beaucoup ses deux papas !

Je pense que certains fronceront les sourcils à l’attitude de Ciel, mais sachez que ce n’est pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrivent et que donc notre petit Phantomhive préféré sait qu’Harry ne lui fera jamais de mal, peu importe ce qu’il fait aux autres. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier qu’il est encore jeune et qu’il ne comprend pas encore tout à fait ce qu’Harry a pu faire.

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !    

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite et n’oubliez pas la review ;) 


	8. Thème 8 : Noctambule

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Les personnages de Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji et le manga sont à Yana Toboso.        

 **Rating** **:** K 

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Sad

 **Pairing** **:**  Vincent Phantomhive x Harry Potter 

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 94ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Noctambule". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.         

Il s’agit d’une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Vincent et Harry, j’espère que vous aimerez !         

Bonne lecture ;)   

**°0o0°**

**_Discussion au clair de lune_ **

**…**  

Ciel regardait avec fascination les couloirs du manoir. Les rideaux étaient tous ouverts, mais seule la lumière de la lune venait éclairer ses pas. Il s’était réveillé au milieu de la nuit et il n’arrivait désormais plus à se rendormir. Il était resté un moment dans sa chambre, à jouer avec sa petite voiture en bois ou à prendre le thé avec ses peluches, mais le manoir était tellement silencieux… Et il s’était vite ennuyé. Ni une ni deux, il avait discrètement ouvert la porte et il s’était faufilé hors de sa chambre, pour arpenter les couloirs à la recherche d’une distraction.

Il avait été surpris de voir à quel point les couloirs familiers semblaient différents la nuit et il s’était donc mis à faire le tour du manoir pour le redécouvrir. Les heures avançaient mais il ne se fatiguait pas et il ne ressentait pas non plus de peur… On lui avait toujours dit que des choses affreuses se passaient le soir, que c’était à ce moment-là que les démons sortaient pour faire le mal et capturer les mauvais enfants. Pourtant il ne craignait rien, car il se savait protéger. De quoi il ne savait pas, mais par qui n’était pas une surprise. Il n’y avait qu’Hadrian pour veiller sur lui aussi bien !

Il fixa d’ailleurs le coin le plus sombre de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait présentement, fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de voir Harry. N’y arrivant pas, ses lèvres boudeuses se tordirent en une moue adorable et il tendit les bras vers les ténèbres, sur qu’Hadrian allait en sortir pour le soulever. Mais ce fut par derrière qu’il fut attrapé, le faisant crier de surprise. Ciel fut retourner et il s’accrocha au majordome qu’il reconnut instantanément.

« Que fais-tu debout à cette heure-là, petit bonhomme ? »

« J’arrivais pas à dormir. »

« Et tu es parti te promener alors ? Tu es un petit noctambule alors. » Sourit Hadrian en serrant Ciel contre lui.

« Noc… tambule ? »

« Cela désigne les personnes qui ère la nuit. »

« J’en suis un ! » S’exclama Ciel avec joie.

Harry gloussa et commença à le ramener jusqu’à sa chambre.

« Tu es un peu trop jeune pour ça. Et puis tu ne peux pas l’être tout seul, sinon tu pourrais avoir des problèmes sans qu’on le sache. »

« J’étais pas tout seul, t’étais là toi. Et tu seras toujours là pour me protéger. Je le sais. J’ai raison n’est-ce pas ? »

Harry ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Ciel et déposa doucement celui-ci dans son lit, remontant les couvertures sous son menton. Il écarta quelques mèches gris foncé du visage du garçon et embrassa délicatement son front.

« Oui mon ange, je serais _toujours_ là pour toi. Tu m’es si précieux, je ne pourrais jamais me séparer de toi. »

Le jeune garçon lui offrit un sourire resplendissant qui fit fondre son cœur. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois le front, en lui intimant de dormir et presqu’immédiatement, il sombra dans un profond sommeil, laissant Harry l’observer quelques minutes, avant qu’il ne rejoigne le lit de Vincent.

**oOo**

« Dépêche-toi Marvolo ! Nous ne devons pas traîner plus longtemps ici, avec ces moldus ! » Cracha un grand homme, trainant derrière lui un enfant d’à peine une dizaine d’années.

Un homme tout de noir habillé, se tourna en partie vers l’étrange famille, s’arrêtant quelques instants sous la surprise. Son regard rouge suivit les deux humains quelques instants, jusqu’à ce qu’il tourne au coin d’une rue.

« Sébastian ? » S’exclama la voix dure du jeune Lord Phantomhive, qui s’était arrêté à son tour en voyant que son majordome ne le suivait plus.

« Ce n’est rien My Lord. » Répondit le domestique en reprenant sa marche.

Ciel jeta un regard noir au démon, n’appréciant pas de le voir lui mentir et il continua son chemin.

Derrière lui, celui qui se faisait appeler Sébastian se demanda s’il devait être fier ou non de son contractant. Le garçon était devenu fort et il était digne de son titre de Lord Phantomhive, mais il ne restait qu’un enfant qui n’aurait jamais dû subir tout ça… Si seulement il n’avait pas eu ce moment de faiblesse… Il s’en voudrait toute sa vie pour _les_ avoir laissé entrer chez eux, pour _les_ avoir laissé brûler le manoir…

Il était mort ce soir-là… Mais il avait promis à Ciel, promis qu’il serait toujours à ses côtés, qu’il le protégerait ! Alors il n’était pas vraiment mort… Son refus de mourir l’avait transformé, il n’était plus humain, ni sorcier… Il était devenu _autre chose_ … Un démon. C’était ainsi que les hommes pouvaient désormais le nommer. Sa magie était toujours là, mais il ne pouvait plus l’utiliser comme avant, elle était devenu trop forte pour son corps humain, celui qu’il devait revêtir pour suivre Ciel.

Le temps en enfer et sur terre ne s’écoulait pas de la même manière, pourtant il avait tout fait pour finir au plus vite sa « formation » afin de retrouver au plus vite l’enfant de son amant, son presque-fils. Il pensait pouvoir le protéger dans l’ombre, comme il le faisait lorsque Ciel se levait la nuit pour courir à travers le manoir, mais il avait vu dans quel état il était, il avait vu ce qu’on lui avait fait, il avait donc une fois de plus été impulsif, pour le sortir de cet enfer, il lui était apparu, il lui avait proposé un pacte. Et Ciel avait accepté… En échange de son âme, il aurait sa vengeance…

 _Sébastian_ ne savait pas s’il devait ou non en être heureux… Il pouvait être aux côtés de son fils adoptif, le protéger, veiller sur lui, s’occuper de lui, mais à la fin, Ciel devrait mourir… Trop jeune… La nuit, lorsque son jeune maître ne lui donnait pas de missions à effectuer, il faisait des recherches pour essayer de les réunir, Vincent et Ciel, avec lui, dans la mort. C’était son rêve, un rêve utopique qu’il voudrait voir se réaliser.

Et il œuvrait pour ce rêve, souhaitant à tout prix le voir se réaliser. Alors chaque nuit, après que Ciel ce soit endormit, il lui renouvelait sa promesse, avec comme seul témoin, la lune changeante :

« Mon petit ange, je serais _toujours_ là pour toi. Tu m’es si précieux, je ne pourrais jamais me séparer de toi. »

Voldemort et ce qu’il lui ferait subir dans son passé à venir, ne lui importait plus. Il avait bien mieux à faire, il avait une famille à protéger, il avait une famille à réunir… Il devrait même peut-être remercier le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui avoir permis d’avoir un jour cette famille, même si en échange il lui en avait pris une autre.

Ciel était son fils autant qu’il était celui de Vincent et il espérait trouver le moyen de les garder éternellement auprès de lui.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Nous avons terminé cette mini-fic de 8 chapitres, un pour chaque thème de la nuit du FoF ! J’espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire !

Pour un peu plus de précision, Harry est donc bien devenu Sébastian à sa mort lors de l’incendie. Vincent est également mort, mais au vu de son passif, il a forcément atterri en Enfers, où Harry pourra le retrouver (il faudra juste qu’il le cherche). Mais Ciel est une affaire plus délicate. Je vous laisse imaginer la fin que vous voulez, moi je ne me voyais pas continuer plus loin, c’est une super fin je trouve x)

Mais donc Ciel n’est pas au courant que Harry = Sébastian. Voilà, j’ai tout dit.

 _Au passage, un PS_  : le sondage pour la prochaine nuit est déjà disponible sur mon profil, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voter pour votre fandom !     

Allez, à bientôt pour une prochaine aventure et n’oubliez pas la review ;)


End file.
